


𝐿𝐼𝒫𝒮 ﹛𝒦𝒾𝓂 𝒯𝒶𝑒𝒽𝓎𝓊𝓃𝑔 𝒳 𝒥𝑒𝑜𝓃 𝒥𝓊𝓃𝑔𝓀𝑜𝑜𝓀﹜

by guccigukkk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, Mafia BTS, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Multi, Mute Jeon Jungkook, Muteness, NCT 2018, Past Rape/Non-con, Playboy Jeon Jungkook, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Top Kim Taehyung | V, kpopgroups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccigukkk/pseuds/guccigukkk
Summary: "Murderer"The Boy's Rosy Lips Mouthed. And The Next Thing Taehyung Knew Was That A Bullet Went Through His Heart.~A Mute Boy met a Mafia group's Leader in a graveyard because coincidentally their loved one's graves were beside each other.~{Kim Tae Hyung X Jeon Jung Kook}~Started- 060519





	1. Prologue

_____________________________________________

"W-Wookie...is d-dead?"

Taehyung whispered, not believing the fact that just escaped his lips.

"I am Sorry Tae...-"

"No! Fuck no he can't die!"

The boy shouted at Jin, who shuddered in response.

"Wook tried his best Tae..." Hoseok calmly held Taehyung in his arms.

"No...no, he promised he would come back...." Tears rolled down the boy's cheek.

"I know baby, he did, but it just didn't work out....."

Taehyung pushed Hoseok away and turned around and stared at his Wook's photo. He was smiling brightly. A smile which was captured in a piece of glossy paper. A smile which was made for the now crying boy. A smile which no one in this world ever be able to see again.

"Tae?" Taehyung turned towards the voice and found the rest of his family crying along with him. 

"Yes?" The boy replied.

"You have to announce it to the rest of the members." 

The boy then nodded and stood up. He wiped my tears knowing that none of the gang's members would want their leader to be bawling over the death of his lover.

_____________________________________________

"Jungkook!" Jimin rushed over in the large corridors until he found the boy. Jungkook pushed the chair he was siting behind when he heard his Hyung.

He smiled, then bowed at the older and mouthed.

_"Hey Minnie"_

His smiled disappeared as he saw Jimin crying. He held the older's shoulder and shook him lightly. Jimin looked at the innocent younger.

"Jungkook.....Jong Suk is dead."

Jungkook's arms fell and his knees gave up as he fell on the ground. 

_____________________________________________

The funeral was all black clothes and white waxy faces, every one of them with puffed red eyes, their were about more than one-eighty black umbrellas pointed up at the grey scale sky dripping with drizzle. 

Over four hundred people had gathered over the death of sixty-seven of their noble members along with two of their cherished leaders.

Taehyung surveyed the coffin. Dark stained cherry, a cushioned and quilted silky lining. It looked quite comfortable, inviting. But what was the point? His Wook was beyond this world now, beyond the realm of mortal comforts. He knew what he'd think of this monstrosity, he'd think it a waste of good wood and material. But his whole family insisted on the best.

After placing the total sixty-nine coffins five feet in the soil, every one sat on black chairs set out underneath the crying sky. It's been about two hours of people giving their shitty condolences about the losses, and it was killing Taehyung from the inside. He didn't want any of these people talking about how good his Wook was, neither he wanted to know all the memories people had with him. 

All he wanted was his family to be along side him when they lowered the coffin, covered it with flowers and cried with each other. Instead he was himself forced to give a three minute long in front of hundreds of people talking about, the people who died in the battle which took place few days ago. He now wished he wasn't the leader of this stupid Mafia group.

It was Taehyung turn to go on top of the wooden stage and speak in the front of the long mic, his bodyguard followed him with an umbrella in his hand.

"Stay Here" His raspy voice ordered the build man. He nodded in response. Taehyung was no longer under the shade of his black umbrella, and until he reached the stage his black suit was soaking wet. He adjusted the mic upwards and started to speak.

"On Third of April, Our team lost sixty-nine of our most fearless men, many had been with us since the beginning while the rest of them had recently joined us. Nether less they were part of Bantang Soneyodan, they were the ones who made us who we are today, and their sacrifice on the battle field is something we will never be able to forget. Among these men were our two valiant leaders- Ji Chang Wook & Lee Jong Suk. They had shown their immerse dedication towards this team and it's members. And deserve all the respect towards their high rank. They meant more than leaders to me they were my family.....i think this speech is going to be a bit personal from here...."

Taehyung looked at his Jin, asking his hyung for permission, he nodded and the boy proceeded.

"Jong Suk, you were no less than a brother to me, i still remembered how you use to punch me and kick me everyday, and when i use to ask you why. All you said back was 'i am making you stronger Tae' you gave me hope that one day i will be as strong as you and will be able to lead a team with over seven thousand members. I just wanna say 'Look Sukkie i made it, and it was all because of your dumb excuse to hit me'."

There were tiny giggles erupting from the crowd, Taehyung smiled a bit along with every one, that's when he noticed a pair of eyes starting at him, he turned towards his left and saw a boy in black jeans and blazer siting in the front row beside Jimin, his stare was even colder than the atmosphere and it made Taehyung shiver. He continued his talk and all along he saw that boy still staring at him.

"And lastly i would want to talk to be about is Ji Wook- My Wook. Our story was a totally classic, us passing out letters and notes in class everyday. Until one day you send me a letter along with a rose. It said 'Kiss me already Tae' and that's how i knew you were the one for me Wook. I could write a million letters, each one the same as the last in sentiment and cadence. They stay the same, only the word arrangement changes. It boils down to one thing now, I miss you. You should be here. Ultimately, no one knows if that is selfish or not and even if it is, to hell with the rest of the world and their opinions. You should be here. I miss you. Your pretty black eyes, beautiful smile, wily heart, torn mind, and kind, tortured soul. My heart is missing an integral piece, a part that keeps it from working correctly. When will I let go? Wookie when will-"

Taehyung looked down at his black shoes, even though it was raining he was grateful that he wore a pair of black sun glasses. Tears escaped his eyes and stuck at the base of the glasses. He wasn't able to speak any more so he decided to end his mourning speech.

"Dear God......take care of my baby." 

He looked up towards the sky and left the stage. They were few claps from the audience as the boy heart breaking speech ended. Every one stood up as the leaders of BTS walked towards the bodies immersed five feet below them. They all patiently stood in front of the sixty-seven graves of the members, as other people covered their graves with colorfull flowers. 

Taehyung took his chance and asked Jimin.

"Jimin, who was the boy siting beside you?"

"Oh that's Jungkook. He is-was Jong Suk's boyfriend."

He replied and left Taehyung's side as he went and hugged one of his team member who was crying in front of one of the graves.

Taehyung recalled that few months ago Jong Suk had brought a boy as a toy from one of theirs strip clubs. He never knew that a cold hearted person like Jong Suk would date anyone. He pushed his thought away. He along with the leaders walked away from graves and stood in front of the dead leaders tombs. They were made with the finest materials and build in white marble. On top of their tombs words in the marble were inscribed in calligraphy.

**𝒥𝒾 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒲𝑜𝑜𝓀**

**𝐿𝑒𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝒪𝒻 𝐵𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒯𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒮𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓎𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓃**

**{𝒥𝓊𝓁𝓎 𝟧, 𝟣𝟫𝟫𝟦- 𝒜𝓅𝓇𝒾𝓁 𝟥, 𝟤𝟢𝟣𝟫}  
**

_____________________________________________

**𝐿𝑒𝑒 𝒥𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝒮𝓊𝓀**

**𝐿𝑒𝒶𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝒪𝒻 𝐵𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒯𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒮𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓎𝑜𝒹𝒶𝓃**

**{𝒮𝑒𝓅𝓉𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇 𝟣𝟦, 𝟣𝟫𝟫𝟧 - 𝒜𝓅𝓇𝒾𝓁 𝟥, 𝟤𝟢𝟣𝟫}  
**

_____________________________________________

Taehyung bent forward and placed Carnations on Jong Suk's tomb. He kneeled down near the head of the tomb and whispered.

"You Asshole, you never told me you had a boyfriend. He is pretty nice catch though." 

He smirked thinking if Jong Suk was alive now, he would have kick his face for saying that. He then apologized. 

"Sorry Hyung, I love you, rest well Brother."

He got up then moved towards Ji Wook Tomb which was located on the left side of Jong Suk's tomb. As soon as he got near the white shiny marble, tears bursted out of him. He covered his face with his hand and placed white lilies on top of the marble. They were already soggy due to the rain falling from above them.

"Baby....I am s-sorry I couldn't protect you, baby I am sorry I didn't c-come with you. I am sorry we didn't s-spend your last moments t-together, I am s-sorry I was not the last person you-s-saw, I am sorry wookie...I am sorry........I will take revenge baby to who ever did this to, I p-promise....."

Taehyung removed his glasses and kissed the wet and cold marble and rested his forehead there. Until he realized some one's else presence beside him. He turned his head towards his right and found the same boy who was staring at him earlier. The boy sat on his heels and had his head down. It was only when the boy lifted his head Taehyung realized he was crying. His cry was so silent that it even if everything around them was muted Taehyung still wouldn't be able to hear the boy. 

Taehyung stood up and rested his hand on the boy shoulder, The boy's eyes were blood shot red as he stared at Taehyung.

"So you must be Jungkook. Never expected Jong Suk to hid you from me."

He smiled at him. Jungkook suddenly pushed Taehyung's hand away and stood up. Taehyung's smiled dropped.

Taehyung saw Jungkook remove a gun from the pocket of his blazer. He saw the boy point the gun at him.

_**"Murderer"** _

_**The Boy's Rosy Lips Mouthed. And The Next Thing Taehyung Knew Was That A Bullet Went Through His Heart.** _

~

       

       

       


	2. ~1~

Taehyung’s body jerked for what felt like air being whacked out of him as the bullet hit him. He heard loud gasps, screams and shouts, it was utter most chaos at the venue they planned for their loved ones funeral. Taehyung touched his chest and felt the presence of warm liquid in the mist of his cold and wet suit. His legs slowly began to give up as more blood flowed out of the wound the 380 auto had left.

And all this time neither Jungkook’s nor Taehyung’s eyes left each others. They were stuck to each other just ask they were having a battle of their own, and where Taehyung had already given up and just staring at Jungkook’s cold and what felt like ‘heartless’ ones.

Just then reality hit both of them and their battle field was broken apart. Taehyung’s body fell back and he gripped a-Ji Wook’s tombstone. He felt arms around him and people shouting and telling him things. While for Jungkook, Jimin pulled the gun which was in his hands. One of Taehyung’s bodyguards was about to punch Jungkook but Jimin held the man’s fist and glared at him.

“Don’t.Touch.Him.” Jimin said and held Jungkook’s wrist, and started walking away with him while dialing someone on the phone. Jungkook’s head whipped backwards and saw many men in suits covering over the injured boy, and in the middle of the congestion, Jungkook looked through the men and his eyes fixed on the boy he just shot. He saw Taehyung eyes flutter as his head rest on Ji Wook’s tomb, and then he was pulled along with Jimin who took him out of the cemetery, and into a car.

***

Namjun had brought a bouquet of sunflowers for the vase in Taehyung's room. He discarded the ones he had brought few days ago. The old ones were all dried up and most of it's petals were all around the vase, fallen. He sighed and placed the new fresh ones, his phone rang loudly and he mentally cursed.

He picked up the call and looked at Taehyung who was on his bed sleeping, breathing lightly, not being bothered by the harsh sound of Namjun's ringtone. That's all Taehyung had been doing for the past five days. He was unconscious since the time his eyes closed when the bullet shot him. Many of the gang members had given up at this point that Taehyung will ever wake up. But the leaders thought the opposite cause they knew he would wake up, he has to.

"Yeah." Namjun said through the phone.

"Namjun Hyung, the Red Velvet officials decided to set the meeting day after tomorrow." Soobin the leader of TXT said.

"Hmm.....where is this going to take place." Namjun asked looking at Taehyung's bedsheet.

"Hyung they said they will let us know by today." Soobin said but Namjun didn't hear what he said because he was in a state of shock.

"Hyung??" Soobin asked concerned.

"Yeah?....yeah, Soobin I will call you later....Taehyung just woke up." Namjun cut the call and sat beside Taehyung.

"Tae?" He said softly and touched his cheek. Namjun was sure his hand had twitched just few moments. But the boy didn't open his eyes. Namjun sighed and got up but a hand held him.

"H-hyung..."

Namjun's eyes widen.

*******

"It was a very close call Tae, I still wondered how you survived." Yoongi asked rubbing circles on Taehyung's hand. It's been about three hours since their team's doctor Heechul came and left. He prescribed him medicines and gave him precautions such as he can't do any type of exercise or training for the next three months along with that he needs to stay away from anything that could hurt his feelings which may result into an heart attack.

"Hyung~ you guys seriously still didn't realise?" Taehyung scoffed and cockily tilted his head resting it on the bed's headboard.

"What?....what didn't we realise?" Jimin asked siting on the corner of Taehyung's large bed. Taehyung looked around and noticed everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Taehyung.

"The bullet didn't go through my heart" Taehyung sighed.

"What do you mean!?" Jin asked amused.

"I have dextrocardia....my heart is located on the right not the left." Taehyung said.

"Wait really?" Hobi asked after a long silence.

"Yes, hyung you think I would have survived if it pass through my heart. Aish you guys are so dumb." Taehyung said and lighten the mood.

"Pabo." Namjun said and smacked Taehyung's head.

Taehyung groaned and asked.

"So where is he?"

It was quite for a while until Jimin spoke up.

"He is in the dorms last time I checked he was sti-"

"He is not in the dorms, the members took him to tie him and beat him up in the training room." Yoongi stated.

"What! I told them not to hurt him, fuck sakes!" Jimin yelled and got up about the leave the room.

"Wait. I am coming too." Taehyung said lowly and got up slowly, his chest burned as he moved. His face grimaced but he let it go, he picked up a jacket which he assumed was Jin's and wore it over his black shirt.

"No Taehyung you can't leave." Hobi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Heechul hyung said not to do any swift movement or exercise, I ain't doing anys I am just going out for a little walk beside it's been five days since I moved." Taehyung replied and started walking, Jimin was in front, Hobi and Namjun were behind him while Jin and Yoongi on his sides protecting him from any other maniac to shoot him.

*******

Jungkook felt cold water splash on his body and his eyes flew open. He stared at the boy in front of him, who he recognised as Chris Wu. One of Taehyung's most trusted secretary. He learned about the most important members of under BTS while he was dating Jong Suk. He knew that Chris is known for his famous underground scandal with one of South Korea's Police officer Jake Hsu. Jake Hsu is also an hidden official member of BTS but doesn't attend the meetings often, he is there to help the team get access to things, such as cctvs cameras and locations.

"Why the fuck won't you speak slut!" Chris barked at Jungkook, which Jungkook ignored and licked his parched lips, tasting a bit of his own dried blood.

"Chris, calm down." Aliee said as she moved in front of Chris.

"Jungkook, is the name right?" She asked, but Jungkook was least bothered, he looked at himself and saw that he was tied to a chair.

Blood stained through his Jeans and hands handcuffed. As he was about look up again his head jerked sideways and his vision blackened.

       

       

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk  
> ~Smile Beautiful


	3. ~2~

"Chris!" Aliee shouted at the boy who just punched Jungkook, making the younger unconscious.

"Oh he fucking deserved it, he was ignoring you like you are nothing. That slut needs to learn how to respect us." Chris said eyes droopy in annoyance.

Just seconds later Chris fell on the ground, clutching his broken jaw. In front of him stood Jimin huffing anger.

"Didn't i fucking say none of you to touch him!?" He growled as Chris whined in submission.

"Didn't I!?" He growled louder and Aliee, Chris and other members of the team replied.

"Yes..."

"And what did you guys do!?" He shouted as Taehyung placed a hand on his shoulder finally reaching the corner of the room where Jungkook is tied up. The basement was large and when the Leaders had entered the room, they saw Chris punching Jungkook. Jimin was furious and he had ran towards the corner of the room before anyone else and punched Chris back. 

Jimin shrugged Taehyung off as he bent down and pulled Chris's collar, the other team members gasp in the room to see one of their strongest Member Chris being vulnerable under their Leader's dangerous gaze.

"W-we....tied him up....and hit him...." Chris said faintly, not making eye contact with the dominant leader. Jimin pushed him and Chris fell on the ground a grunt coming out of his mouth.

"But Jimi- i mean Sir, he shot Sir Taehyung!" A boy name E'Dawn screeched loudly.

Jimin turned to face the boy and growled furiously.

"Don't.Fucking.Speak.Until.Told.So." He gritted through his teeth, making E'Dawn nod and hid a little behind his girlfriend HyunA.

Taehyung and the other leader where  in an utter most shock they have never see Jimin be so possessive over someone. It was only with Yoongi and Hoseok usually but today he seemed too overprotective over the unconscious tied up boy. 

Jimin walked over Jungkook and started untying his bonds. His limp arms fall life less on his sides. His neck positioned uncomfortably on the head of the chair. And his lips....

had a cut on the left side....

bruised...

bitten....

yet perfect.

 

 

 


	4. ~3~

****_Random Update because this book hit 900+ reads i love you guys. And just so you guys know i will update everyweek but they will be tiny chapters :p_ ** **

****_S_ ** ** ****_ince i just realized i didn't post a part from chapter '~1~' i am posting it here so you may just read it, or if you have already read it from the updated version, then great you can continue the story._ ** **

***

Taehyung's body jerked for what felt like air being whacked out of him as the bullet hit him. He heard loud gasps, screams and shouts, it was utter most chaos at the venue they planned for their loved ones funeral. Taehyung touched his chest and felt the presence of warm liquid in the mist of his cold and wet suit. His legs slowly began to give up as more blood flowed out of the wound which a 380 auto had caused.

And all this time neither Jungkook's nor Taehyung's eyes left each others. They were stuck to each other just ask they were having a battle of their own, and where Taehyung had already given up and just staring at Jungkook's cold and what felt like 'heartless' ones.

Just then reality hit both of them and their battle field was broken apart. Taehyung's body fell back and he gripped a-Ji Wook's tombstone. He felt arms around him and people shouting and telling him things. While for Jungkook, Jimin pulled the gun which was in his hands. One of Taehyung's bodyguards was about to punch Jungkook but Jimin held the man's fist and glared at him.

"Don't.Touch.Him." Jimin said and held Jungkook's wrist, and started walking away with him while dialing someone on the phone. Jungkook's head whipped backwards and saw many men in suits covering over the injured boy, and in the middle of the congestion, Jungkook looked through the men and his eyes fixed on the boy he just shot. He saw Taehyung eyes flutter as his head rest on Ji Wook's tomb, and then he was pulled along with Jimin who took him out of the cemetery, and into a car.

********* **

****That was the part which wasn't uploaded before,  from here we are going back to the story after Jimin unties Jungkook's bonds** **

********* **

Jimin takes a bottle a member handed him, opens it and pour some in his hand and lightly splashes it on Jungkook's face.

The boy's face twitched uncomfortable for a few seconds and his eyes lighty fluttered when the elder shook him.

“Koo?” Jimin said ever so softly. Jungkook’s eyes meet Jimin’s and lunges forward to hug the short man, but fails as his body ached.

He groaned making Jimin glace a death stare to the people who hurt Jungkook. He looked back and lightly hugged the boy since he wasn’t able to. Jimin felt Jungkook’s tiny hands clutch his shirt and felt tears on his neck.

“It’s okay Kookie…” Jimin spoke making Taehyung’s head snap from where he was and the other leaders were watching the scene unfold quietly against the wall.

Kookie?

Taehyung’s mind quickly registered the nick name Jimin gave the boy, and it felt awfully similar to….Wookie.

Taehyung stood stunned, as the nickname brought him memories of his Wookie.

He let go of it and started walking toward the pair who were still hugging.

“Kookie…it’s fine I won’t let them hurt you again.” Jimin whispered as he saw Taehyung walking towards them. It was quite mesmerizing to see Jimin just few acting like he might just kill someone right on spot, but now Jimin was all soft for a boy name Jeon Jungkook. Jimin pulled Jungkook up making him stand straight, side hugging him and letting him lean fully on himself.

Jungkook quickly wiped his tears as his blurry vision saw someone approaching. As soon as he saw Taehyung’s figure close up, his expression harden. Taehyung stood in front of the pair, smiling lightly. And Jimin knew what would happened next.

Jimin looked at his beige shirt to find few blood spots which were from Jungkook’s wound. He whispered loudly enough for Jungkook to hear.

“Jungkook….don’t do it….”

But he failed to convince the boy as, jungkook despite all the burning pain in his body lunched forward and formed a large bruise on Taehyung mouth, cutting open his lip in the process.

     

     

     

 


	5. ~4~

Jungkook’s was quietly sobbing as Jimin patted his hair, whispering.

“Kookie…it’s fine I won’t let them hurt you again”

He sniffled and felt himself being slowly pulled up by Jimin’s strong arms. He realised someone was approaching them. Jimin side hugged him letting Jungkook lean on him.

Jungkook was quick to wipe his tears to look at the person in front of them, his vison was blurry but as he blinked few times his was frozen in place. Every part of his body stiffened as his vision cleared and Taehyung stood in front of him.

Surprisingly alive and mocking Jungkook with a small smile.

_No….This can’t happen_

Jungkook never missed his aim. That day at the funeral, though his eyes were blurred due to his tears, he was sure the bullet hit Taehyung heart.

His felt anger rise through his body, hands trembling as his muscles flexed, Jimin beside him said lowly trying to calm Jungkook down.

“Jungkook….don’t do it….”

Jungkook mind blocked everything out as he punched Taehyung’s face. The boy’s head whipped sided ways and immediately blood started pouring out of his lip, a light purple bruise forming on his jaw.

Gasps were heard and the members in the room removed their guns. All together rushed forward towards the trio, the leaders had their hands urging to hold their guns but refused to do so as Jimin glared at them.

One of the members kicked Jungkook from the back making Jungkook fall on his knees in pain. More than fifteen guns were pointed at Jungkook. All eyes on Taehyung, waiting for a command. Jimin knew Jungkook messed up really bad, so he thought it was best not to interrupted.

Taehyung’s eyes met Jungkook who was on his knees, least bothered about the dangerous weapon pointed at him. Taehyung gritted his teeth and cracked his neck. He sat on his heels and faced the boy. Grabbing his chin, and looking directly at his brown eyes.

“You don’t seem very happy to see me, now do you  ** ** _Kookie?~_**** ” He said smirking.

Jungkook was furious for Taehyung to call him Kookie, a growl was stuck in the throat as Taehyung’s grip tighten around his jaw, eyes focused on his bruised, dried and swollen lips.

Jungkook felt disgusted as Taehyung stared at him, he licked his lips gaining Taehyung’s attention on his eyes now. Jungkook leaned forward and Taehyung’s breath hitched. The room was pin drop silent, all the members and the leaders starting at the Jungkook’s actions.

Jungkook was now inches away from Taehyung’s face. Taehyung looked at him with confusion and then Jungkook spat on Taehyung’s face. Taehyung’s eyes closed as the liquid substance slowly dripped down on his cheek. Jungkook swatted Taehyung’s hand away from his face, his eyes caught the surprised looks of the members around them guns still pointed at him.

Taehyung stood up and wiped his face with the with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Let him go.” Taehyung said eyeing the boy who pushed his tongue inwards of his cheek.

“But Sir-” HyunA said but stopped knowing the consequences if she spoke. The members lowered their guns and moved back.

Jungkook stood up his jaw clenched as pain washed over his body, he eyes met Taehyung’s for the last time then he shoved the elder on the way and exited the room limping. The room’s door banged loudly as it shut making few members jump a little.

Jimin looked at Taehyung who was staring at the ground, he cleared his throat and spoke.

“No one is ever gonna speak of what just happened, okay!?”

Members replied with a yes and bowed when Jimin rushed out of the room, knowing exactly where the petite boy must have gone.

It wasn’t long enough when he found Jungkook struggling to open the locked door of Jong Suk’s room, Jimin from behind held his waist as he punched in the code and entered the lone room. Jungkook was quick to fall on the bed exhausted and in an array of pain.

His hands reached forward as he grabbed the photo frame of Jong Suk. He sighed and looked at his photo….

_“ ** **baby~**** ” Jong Suk whined as Jungkook snapped another photo from his phone, he changed his angle and leaned forward to click another photo of Jong Suk in a floral crown. Jungkook motioned Jong Suk to smile but the elder huffed and crossed his arms._

_Jungkook pouted at Jong Suk and held up his pointer finger, Jong Suk looked at his finger and sighed in defeat._

_“Fine…one last okay?” Jong Suk said and Jungkook smiled brightly. Jong Suk posed and Jungkook jumped in delight looking at the result, he held the phone over to Jong Suk._

_Jong Suk hummed and removed the flower crown and placed it on top of Jungkook’s head, cupping his face._

_“You look much better than me in this…”_   _He said making Jungkook blush_.

_“My pretty ** **kookie~**** ” Jong Suk whispered and kissed the tip of Jungkook's small nose….._

     

     

     

 


	6. ~5~

_sorry for not updating for a month, and i know it's too small chapter as an update, but things are gonna get more heated up in the next chapters._

_i hope you guys like violent taekook?_

***

~Author's P.O.V~

Jimin carefully put some ointment on Jungkook’s busted lip. The younger’s head was currently on Jimin’s thighs. Jungkook’s legs sprawled over the bed, while Jimin’s eyes were furrowed, lips pouted and his black locks falling downwards as he cleaned and bandaged Jungkook up.

Jungkook looked up to the elder gaining his attention. They both started at each other for a moment. Jimin nodded, then reached near the headboard of the bed and grabbed Jungkook’s phone.

He handed the phone to Jungkook, who quickly opened his notepad, his fingers vigorously touched over the keyboard as he typed. Jimin spoke before Jungkook could show him what he typed.

“I know you want to know how he is still alive.” Jungkook looked up at Jimin and nodded his head, biting the inside of his cheek, anger rising up.

“You didn’t miss you target Kookie….his heart is located on his right….” Jimin sighed and Jungkook stopped breathing. He sat up from Jimin’s legs, getting off the bed but to be pulled back again by Jimin’s hands. He struggled to break from Jimin’s grip, the elder was stronger than he was, and his hands were firm around Jungkook’s waist pulling Jungkook in between his legs.

“Jungkook! Stop fucking moving!” Jimin raised his voice something he has not done with the younger. He let the younger be bratty and liked to spoil him with whatever he needed. However, today he bursted out, shouting at Jungkook.

“That’s enough! You are not going to do anything! Do you understand!?”

Jungkook stopped squirming; his hands loosen their grip around Jimin’s wrist. His back pressed tightly on Jimin’s chest. Jimin was his only friend and person he could call brother in this hellhole. Jimin never said no to Jungkook’s commands or wishes. He supported Jungkook through everything, including fighting with his own team’s members. Jungkook realised he messed up bad, he has seen Jimin angry till the point he might kill the person in front of him, but today was different he was angry on Jungkook.

“I know you are angry but that’s no fucking way to act like that! Stop actin-” Jimin stops his rant as Jungkook stopped writhing. Jimin looked down and saw Jungkook starting at the wall, lips quivering.

Jimin looked at his own hands and saw his veins popping out due the hold he had on Jungkook. He released his tight grip and turned Jungkook over, making the younger face him.

“J-Jungkook?” He stuttered, as Jungkook’s tears starts flowing.

The younger motioned with his hands; Jimin’s tried his best to concentrate as the younger signed his sentence.

_ I am sorry hyung; I just…miss him… _

Jimin’s heart melted as Jungkook continued to sign; he held on to Jungkook’s wrist lightly and pulled him in an hug.

“Shh, kookie we all miss him too, I know it’s difficult to forget him and I know you want to take revenge but baby you are taking revenge on someone who was't the one who killed Jong Sukkie….” Jimin spoke.

Jungkook pulled away and started to sign again, wiping his tears along with it.

Jimin had made sure that learning the sign language was the first thing on his list just after he found a mute Jeon Jungkook drained and wreaked after some random people had a fucking orgy with him for five hours straight, in one of their night clubs in Busan. It’s been almost two years since they have known each other, Jimin knew everything about Jungkook well almost everything, while Jungkook knew everything about Jimin. They were soulmates who were hidden from the cruel world, fearing they might be broken apart.

As Jungkook finished his long signing session which if spoken were only five sentences, Jimin sighed.

Jungkook had signed

_ I am not taking revenge on the wrong person, _

_ Taehyung killed my sukkie _

_ And when I tried killing him _

_ Fate decides the other way _

_ No matter what I will take revenge on sukkie’s death. _

“Kookie, it wasn’t Taehyung we both know it well enough, Jong Suk himself wanted to go and fight remember?”

_ But it was taehyung’s idea in the first place! _

“Kookie enough we aren’t talking about this anymore, we all are working hard to fight out who killed Jong Suk and Ji Wook.”

Jungkook huffed his cheek an action meaning that he was angry with the older.

“And one last thing….try not to hurt taehyung- or kill him” Jimin insisted.

_ Can’t make promises Hyung, if he pisses me off, I am going to  ** **hurt**** him. _

Jungkook sign quickly as Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Now go to sleep, Okay?” Jimin held the boy’s face and kissed his forehead.

Jungkook smiled forcefully, and let the older leave the room. And Jungkook was finally alone, in the little privacy of his and Jong Suk’s bedroom.

     

     

     

 

 


	7. ~6~

"Taehyung-ah~" Ji Wook spoke from the video call, looking at his lover boy pouting and hiding half of his face from the camera.

Taehyung didn't reply, he just puffed his cheeks.

"My baby~" Ji Wook chuckled looking at his baby ignoring him. It was about two days since Ji Wook along with the rest of the members left to Ilsan. There has been an unknown source or more like a jealous rival who had been randomly boycotting and attacking Bangtan's memebrs.

And last week the vagues had burnt down one of Bangtan's drugs supply warehouse. Along with burnt ashes and redundant bulks of drugs supply there was an address written in of course the typical way of blood on wall.

It wasn't long until the leaders of Bangtan wanted to face and talk things out with the unknowns. About a hundred of their members were all set to leave, but couldn't without the guide of their leaders. Taehyung along with Ji Wook, decided to go along. As much as Ji Wook hated his baby being in any danger, they had promised to be together under what so ever circumstances. But Jong Suk thought differently, he just didn't want Taehyung to come along, he was to over protective over his little brother. So after a lot of arguing and breaking of Ji Wook's and Taehyung's promise, They left Seoul and reached Ilsan without Taehyung. And here Ji Wook is talking to his baby who ignored and declined all the messages he sent to him in the past days.

"TaeTae, baby I am sorry for not bringing you along. But don't worry we will be back by this week...." Ji Wook sighed, Taehyung still didn't react he was busy staring at the ceiling. It was quite for a while just both of them listening to each other's breathing.

"He looks like a blue parrot...Would you come fly to me?" Ji Wook started singing softly.

"I want some good day, good day, good day. Good day, good day, looks like a winter bear you sleep so happily" It was the song they both composed when they were young teenagers entering adult life.

"I wish you good night, good night, good night. Good night, good night. " Ji Wook said knowing all the words sang were all true. Taehyung was his first love, making all his bad days and nights disappear. 

"Winter bear, oh, oh. oh, oh.........winter bear..." Ji Wook ended the song looking at Taehyung who had his eyes closed. He smiled and whispered.  
"my one...sleep without any worries and when you wake up I will right beside you....good night my little bear."  
Ji wook was about to Press the end button but stopped as a urgent voice spoke through the phone, along with it the camera moved.  
"I love you!" Taehyung said quickly and with worry flashed over his face.

Though Ji Wook knew Taehyung's silent treatments last for about two days or so, he never forget to tell the elder that he loves him. Ji wook noticed the tiny specks of tears in his lover's eye and his heart fluttered.

"oh my baby.....I love you too, don't you cry. I am not gonna leave you, now sleep my ange."  
Ji wook said, they both started at eachother until finally taehyung's eyes fluttered and he drifted off to sleep.

And that was the last video call they ever had. They talked for about three minutes in the next two voice call. And it all ended when Taehyung received a voicemail....  
"My Tae. Baby its been a while since we talked and the distance to be fucking honest is killing me. So far we figured out that these people who have been attacking us want more than just revenge.it's probably some rivalry our families had in the past. But enough if this dumb war- oh you know we are gonna come back soon. I can't wait to see you my life my bear my baby my ange....my love. Get ready baby cause as soon as I return   
I am gonna marry you right the second I see you again. I love Kim Taehyung." 

***

Taehyung woke up with tears in his eyes. A huge lump in his throat as he hiccuped.

This was the first time he had this dream. The irony of the sweets moments and words said in the dreams brought pain to him.  
Day time dates, long night talks. Abundance of kisses, making of love. Screams of childishness, laughter of silliness. All the vows and promises made were now broke apart.

It hurts Taehyung's heart how I will never leave you and I will always love you instantly changed to....  
I left you and I loved you.

He rose in anger and grieve. The look that a person wanting to kill   
Someone matched perfectly with Taehyung's current one.  
He left the house and drove to one od their night clubs.  
He parked his car and heard a loud scream a scream different than the distant music heard from the basement garage if the club.

He walked towards the voice and found a boy hovering over   
A half naked girl.  
Taehyung growled and pulled the man's hair.   
"what the fuck are you trying to do!?" Taehyung gritted through his teeth, he recognised the male to be from their team because of the BTS tattoo engraved on his neck.  
The girl got up straight and tried covering her self with her hands.  
"how old are you!?" he asks the girl.  
She shut her eyes and stuttered while answering.  
"S-seventeen.."  
"you brought in a girl who is underage to the clubs and tried raping her!?" Taehyung growled again his anger double than before. He smashed the man's head on one of the pillars. A small spot of blood painted on the wall due to the man bleeding.  
"Sir.Taehyung I am s-sor-"  
"Bangtan doesn't need a member like" Thats all Taehyung said before he removed his gun.  
The commonly used sarcasm turned into reality as the girl saw Taehyung shooting the man in his stomach.  
She cried and covered her face to not see such violence.  
"Go to any one the rooms in the club and lock the door. Leave the next morning and don't tell anyone about this place or what happened. Or I won't hesitate to kill a girl as young as you" Taehyung said as he handed her his coat from his car.  
The girl rushed off and Taehyung informed one if the club in charge to take care of the rotten body.  
Killing the man did make a bit calm.  
He entered the club and majority of the staff and people bowed to him.  
He chucked down whiskey which was served to him.  
He was annoyed as he heard an array of whistles and screams from the crowd.  
He directed his eyes towards the stage and saw....

 

 

 

  
_Jungkook in silk clothing pole dancing._

 

       

       

       

_**Hi loves,** _

_**so i am gonna do a shameless promo of my book.** _

**❝I don't know how you look.❞**  
**❝Then Touch Me Daddy.❞**  
**GGuk Replied.**

*****

**_If you are interested then please check it out, it would mean a lot to me <3_ **

 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186758>

 


	8. ~7~

**{!Mature and Adult Content Ahead!}**

*****

“Ladies and Gentlemen, and everyone in this room the most awaited performance for tonight! After the long break of three weeks, he is finally back! He is completely booked for the night, but if someone like you catches his eye he is all yours for tonight!”

The crowd screamed, with bottles and glasses of expensive whiskey and soju in their hands. People pushing towards the stage, turning on their flashlights in the darkness and pointing it towards the centre of the stage, in between of two poles.

“Today he is going to perform ‘lover’, so without further ado. Please welcome our baby boy K-O-O-K-I-E!”

There were screams and shouts heard along with a chant made by the performing male’s fans.

_Jeon-Jung-Kook!_

_Jeon-Jung-Kook!_

_Jeon-Jung-Kook!_

The soft music started playing, and everyone quieted down. Taehyung’s eyes squinted as he tried figuring out the person approaching from the darkness to the middle of the stage.

And there appeared Jungkook in a black silk crop top and bondage shorts, his black lace heels clicking on the glass floor and leather gloves fingers snapping to the beat. He is covered with chain bondages that shimmered and reflected across the whole bar due to the flashlights.

Taehyung’s breath hitched as Jungkook hands touched over the pole. The song finally began and Jungkook snapped his head with the beat the lyrics playing behind.

_The paths of the heart are lonely without me…._

The male made a circle around the pole, back facing the audience and bend over touching his ass.

_Everyone’s eyes are thirsty without me….._

He grabbed the pole, siting on heels and licked a long strip along the pole.

_Whoever meets me, sighs and says…._

His hands up held the pole as the chorus started.

_You have made me your lover…._

The beat played and he slut dropped twirling his head

_You have made me your lover…._

He laid down and moved his ass up and down. His lips started singing along the song.

_There is no pleasure or pain of love without me…._

He crawled backwards like cat to the pole, rubbing his ass on the cold metal. His teeth biting down his lips and eyes closed teasingly made Taehyung gulp the last sip of his whiskey and few of the male and female moan.

_The evenings are lonely without me…_

The male got up straight and wrapped his legs around the pole twirling around it from the top.

_Your face flows in my eyes…_

He gracefully balanced himself with his hands as his hips swayed in the air. Taehyung asked the bartender, a guy named Bogum.

“How long is he been working here?”

_Tell me….what games you have played in love?...._

“He was before in Busan but last year he shifted here. He was fifteen when he first performed.”

_I have taken your life away, by calling you my life…._

Fifteen? Taehyung thought, he was confused not knowing that Jungkook worked under them for more than ten years.

 _The one who comes into the dreams and goes…oh lover I am that one…_.

Taehyung’s eyes shifted back, as the crowd sprayed the whiskey from their containers on Jungkook, his silk clothing stuck to him, and the floor became wet and slippery. Jungkook laid on the floor making eye contact with the crowd, he brought up his hand covered with the alcohol and sucked his fingers.

_Touch me with your eyes…._

He quickly got up and started doing body rolls against the pole, lip-syncing again. Taehyung saw as Jungkook’s hands travelled from his neck stopping to twirl the visible outline of his nipples and down to his crotch, rubbing it slowing.

_Touching with your hands is forbidden…_

Taehyung told Bogum to bring him his order and Bogum was quick to bring it over. Taehyung’s diverted his eyes, crushing five, putting in a rolled paper and inhaling his favorite  _molly_  all at once. Taking only one can be highly dangerous, it will be affective in thirty minutes. But Taehyung has been doing this for years, taking one doesn’t have an effect on him, taking five or more does. His body is too resistant to drugs, he will be high in seconds but only for twenty minutes and then it will wear off. He has too good control with alcohol and drugs, he’s not addicted to them and doesn’t get high or drunk easily.

_Everyone's heart is vagrant for me…_

The music played in the background as Taehyung inhaled everything, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sighed in satisfaction. The drug travelling through his body rapidly.

_it's not possible to live without me…._

And that’s when it hit Taehyung, his eyes flashed open and he saw. In middle of two poles was Jungkook, his body illuminating off with all the flashlights on him. Along with bondages he was covered with sweat and alcohol. His heels yet clicked elegantly even when the floor was wet, and his body moved exotically not missing one beat. The substance made his outfit cling on to him, his perky nipples outline were on display. His crop top often lifted up revealing his faint muscles, belly button and his petite waist. Taehyung moaned out as he saw the outline of dick, getting slightly harder. Slight makeup was on his face, covering the bruises he received earlier the day. Taehyung felt adrenaline in the most pleasurable way rush through his body, He was in a blissful of euphoria. His eyes wandered over the male’s lips, glossy with saliva as he mouthed the words.

_****Use your lips to read what’s on my lips….** ** _

He saw the male turning and rubbing his crotch against the metal, his head falling back in pleasure as his lips parted. Taehyung smiled goofily as he felt sweat rolling down his forehead, both feeling pleasure in their own way.

_It's very hard to find me…._

Jungkook jumped on the pole doing three spins in one go., his back arching erotically. The crowd going crazy as the song reached its final chorus.

_Look at me just once, come close and kiss my body…._

Jungkook faced his back towards the audience, getting ready for his last routine steps. He dropped backwards. His was facing the audience upside-down.

_****There’s no love without me…..** ** _

The beat paused as so did the audience. And that’s when finally Jungkook eyes met Taehyung’s. He saw the male staring at him. He didn’t realise how long has he been sitting here, watching him perform. But it surely sickened Jungkook that Taehyung was watching him, he didn’t mind if it was the whole world staring at him, but this one person did.

The beat returned and so did Jungkook’s performance.

_****And if there is then I am your lover.** ** _

Jungkook continued looking at Taehyung while thrusting his hips against the pole and finally ending the performance by falling to his knees. Taehyung just smiled stupidly, while Jungkook clenched his teeth.

The dim light of the stage closed, and Jungkook got off the stage, the speaker spoke through the mic again.

“That was our baby boy kookie right there; the private sessions with him will began in thirty minutes from now! If you are one of the lucky ones tonight let me tell you this is gonna be the best night you ever had!”

Taehyung got up, the drug still rushing through his body. He stumbled few times, as he reached the backstage. The bodyguards bowing to him as they allowed him in. He lowly mumbled to himself.

“Kookie? Where are youu?”

He searched for a few minutes and saw Jungkook with a staff member. He stopped in front of the staff member and Jungkook. The staff recognized Taehyung, bowed quickly, and rushed off. He looked at Jungkook and smiled.

“Hi Kookiee!”

As much as he wanted to smack his face, he didn’t cause he was too tired. He just brushed past Taehyung walking towards his room. Little did he realise, that one of his chains from his back was stuck to Taehyung’s sequined shirtsleeve.

Taehyung noticed this but continued walking with Jungkook who was kinda pulling him due the chain bondage on his back. Taehyung spoke in a slurry voice.

“Uh…kookie…”

Jungkook rolled his eyes thinking that a high Taehyung was following him.

“Ju-kookie….”

Jungkook bunched up his fist, feeling annoyed because of Taehyung’s presence.

“Koo-”

And that was the last call, Jungkook turned around about to punch Taehyung, but then the connected chains pulled both of them towards the side in the way tripping over a bunch of boxes. Taehyung was quick to shift their position as they fell on the ground. He kept his hand under Jungkook’s head as he fell on the ground and the boxes on fell on top of him.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung who was on top of him, his eyes slightly unfocused due to the drug. He tried pushing Taehyung off, but then Taehyung busted out.

“Jungkook stop!”

The drug starting to fade, Taehyung motioned his free hand towards their chests. Jungkook then realized that his bondage chains were tangled with Taehyung’s shirt sequins. He waited as Taehyung untangled them along with the one on the sleeve, and slowly pulled Jungkook up.

“Thereee now we untangled kookieeee, your performance was amazing it wa-”

As Taehyung was about to continue his bubbly sentence, Jungkook had already pushed away from Taehyung and went to his green room shutting the door behind.

Taehyung pouted and laid on the floor, mumbling to himself.

“Kookie is hottt”

   

   

   

 


	9. ~8~

Taehyung woke up at eight twenty in the morning, without any nausea or headache. Well he was too good with alcohol and drugs.

He was informed last night when he came back home that Red Velvet along with TXT are gonna have a meeting with them all today. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his black locks looking too plain, it had been about two months since he dyed his hair so he quickly grabbed a random hair colour dye from the cupboard and applied it to his hair. After washing up he dried his freshly grey coloured hair. He quickly changed into a block print button down blouse along with black jeans.

_(a/n- minus the mask and bag)_

A  _ting~_ was heard, Taehyung opened the message.

****-we are on our way!** **

Taehyung’s lips rose in a tiny smile looking at the person who messaged him, he finger locked his room and walked down the stairs. As he passed the corridors his team members bowed to him and greeted him, he just nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Jimin was sitting on the counter back hugging Hoseok who was on his phone, while Yoongi was rustling around the kitchen.

“Tae! You dyed you hair!?” Jimin beamed as he saw Taehung walking up to them and siting on one of the kitchen stools.

“Well good morning to you too Jimin and yes I did dye my hair.” Taehyung said in a sardonic tone.

“You look cute Tae” Hoseok smiled glancing at the younger.

“Thanks hyung” Taehyung replied.

Taehyung noticed that Yoongi was still running around the kitchen grabbing things on his way.

“Yoonie what are you doing?” Taehyung asked.

Yoongi stopped running and stopped in front of Taehyung.

“These asses” pointed at Hoseok and Jimin “forced me to cook” motioned his arms around the kitchen “because” put his hands on his hips “Jin and Namjoon had sex all night and are still asleep” rolled his eyes “and blackmailed to not kiss me if I don’t cook” then ran off again to continue his cooking.

“we love you yoongs!” Jimin chuckled as he saw his boyfriend mixing some batter in a bowl.

“Well truth to be said hyung you and Jinnie are the only people who cook properly, but where are the maids?” Taehyung asked.

“They gonna come soon” Hoseok hummed still looking at something on his phone.

“What are you guys even looking at?” Taehyung asked when he noticed Jimin and Hoseok engrossed in the phone.

Hoseok began “Oh-um well it’s just pictures of y-yoongi sleeping naked with stockings-”

“Don’t forget the cat ears, handcuffs, butt plug a-oh and with our choker!” Jimin roared.

“W-wha-woah okay…OKAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION GUYS TOOMUCH!” Taehyung raised his hands in surrender.

“Can a man have his own little privacy!?” Yoongi appeared in front of Jimin and Hoseok with a plate with pancakes topped with whipping cream and strawberries.

“Open up.” Yoongi rolled his eyes as he first fed Hoseok then Jimin.

“Aaa” Taehyung also open his mouth and Yoongi smiled and fed the younger too.

“Hmm~” The trio sighed in satisfaction, making Yoongi blush.

“It’s really tasty hyung.” Taehyung said with a small grin.

“Thanks Tae.” Yoongi shyly said.

“Come here baby” Hoseok spoke grabbing Yoongi’s shirt, Jimin put a piece of the pancake with cream in his mouth while Hoseok put a piece of strawberry in his mouth.

Jimin opened Yoongi’s mouth letting the older have a part of pancake in his mouth. Hoseok then pulled Yoongi and Jimin in his mouth. The three started kissing each other tasting a mix of whipping cream strawberries and pancakes in their lover’s mouth.

Taehyung just stared at the trio, seeing how they moaned in each other’s mouth.

“Good job kitten” Hoseok pulled away wiping the strawberry juice that spilled out of Yoongi’s mouth, then letting Jimin lick his thumb.

“Daddy is proud of you.” Jimin said rubbing Yoongi’s ears.

“T-thank you d-daddy and master.” Yoongi purred, cheeks a crimson red.

“Oh tae! You still here?” Jimin asked noticing how Taehyung was staring at them.

“Wanna join?” Hoseok winked.

“Um NO gonna leave now, but I still don’t understand your switch relationship, like last week only Hoseok was begging Yoongi to let him cum while Jimin was sucking Yoongi off.” Taehyung stated in confusion.

Jimin started “You saw us!? Well….it depends on the mood we all can bottom yet top so it’s fun that way like how Yoongi radiates big dick energy while-”

“OKAY I AM OUT OF HERE BYE!” Taehyung rushed out of the kitchen, his thoughts went back to how the trio were just kissing each other not caring about the world around them, he remembered how he and Ji Wook had random make out sessions in public trains and in restaurants, his eyes closed as he sighed at the reminisce.

He suddenly bumped into someone making them fall, Taehyung was quick to hold the person’s waist to prevent them from falling.

“I am so s-so-Jungkook?” Taehyung said looking at the younger in his hands, wearing headphones that blasted typical Korean pop.

This time Jungkook sighed and moved away from Taehyung, readjusting his headphones, only to be removed again by Taehyung’s hands. Jungkook noticed Taehyung’s new hair, how shiny and bright they were for him.

“Hi so your performance yesterday was really…nice?” Taehyung said viewing the younger who looked annoyed.

Jungkook pointed a thumbs up to Taehyung and started walking again, only to be pulled back by Taehyung.

“Why don’t you speak to me?” Taehyung asked as he noticed Jungkook to be a very quite person.

“What? Are you shy or something?” Taehyung chuckled making Jungkook nervous.

“Didn’t seem like that last night n-”

“Taetae!” A girl ran and jumped onto Taehyung, in the way pushing Jungkook on the ground.

“Joy!” Taehyung held on the girl ‘Joy’’s thighs, hugging her back.

Jungkook saw as Joy held Taehyung’s face and kissed him softly. Taehyung made her leaned against the wall and kissed her back; they pulled apart after a while and rested their foreheads on each other.

“Taetae~” Joy sighed.

“How are you baby?” Taehyung asked staring at Joy.

“Me? You know how scared I was for you!? You got shot ugh I was fucking terrified I really thought you woul-”

Taehyung stopped Joy’s rant by pecking her lips, making her pout.

“But I didn’t die…so don’t worry about me.” Taehyung gave her a small smile.

“I am not even fucking kidding I am gonna kill the person who shot you! I mean who the fuck does that for no reason!? Where is that boy!?” Joy asked literally pulling out a dagger from her boot.

“Um….” Taehyung turned his head around and yes Jungkook was still on the ground, headphones still playing songs from his playlist.

Joy’s eyes followed Taehyung’s and she saw Jungkook, her eye brow rose, she then scoffed and pushed Taehyung away so she could get down.

“Oh he is fucking dead~” She smirked as she started walking towards Jungkook.

Jungkook gulped as Joy raised his chin with the shiny dagger.

“Nobody and I mean Nobody hurts my Taeta-”

“Uh uh Joy-ah calm down baby!” Taehyung was quick to pull Joy in a back hug.

“Tae leave me I am so pissed at him who does he think he is!?” Joy struggled as Jungkook just tried to avoid the female’s fierce gaze.

“Joy just leave him….he was Sukkie’s boyfriend….” Taehyung confessed, holding Joy tighter.

“Oh….but still taetae-”

“Baby it’s fine, anyways can I just appreciate how fucking good you look today” Taehyung complimented, hands turning Joy by her waist.

“I thought you would like it taetae…” Joy blushed looking at Taehyung.

“I love it baby” Taehyung kissed her forehead.

Jungkook just rolled his eyes as he saw the pair whispering to each other, smiling playfully. Jimin then came in the view of Jungkook’s, he helped the younger up.

“That’s Joy from red velvet, she and Tae were classmates. If Wookie was Tae’s lover, Joy is then Tae’s soulmate.” Jimin said as he just witnessed the whole scene unfold few seconds ago.

_ Are they more ‘soulmates’ like her? _

Jungkook signed quickly, making sure to hand quote soulmates.

“He does have many, but she is the most precious to him.” Jimin chuckled, making Jungkook scoff quietly and roll his eyes.

_ she’s possessive plus obsessed _

Jungkook signed again, looking at how Joy played with Taehyung’s grey dyed locks commenting how ‘hot and sexy’ he looked.

“She’s quite the package; it used to take Jong Suk and Wookie ten minutes to make her understand that Taehyung just went to the washroom and not for some war.” Jimin snickered.

_ Cool I am out of here, looking at her makes me apprehensive _

Jungkook signed and walked away, finally readjusting his headphones and listening to his playlist. 

********* **

****`Important`** **

{Author's Note}

Okay hiii 

first; 

happy birthday to our googie

our precious little fluffball with muscles. uwu love him with all my heartu <3

second; 

i decided to add pics when needed for my readers who likes to have the perfect imagination of the scenes going on; cause i my self is a visual reader who understands better with pictures.

and....

i am sure you must be like 'wtf bruh tae just kissed a random girl like he literally had a boyfriend and shit....'

so about that, i wanna make it clear that in this book every character despite having their own lovers  ** **are****  still intimidate with other characters whom they love. this is due to the fact of the characters lifestyle, they are mafias and do alot of illegal things, so they don't mind if their partner's being kissing or having sex with someone close to them. 

you must have also noticed how hoseokie offered tae to join him, yoongi and jimin in the start of the chapter.

just like that tae is intimidate with others, they are other characters with he will also be intimidate with, but mostly is joy cause she is his true soulmate.

and yeah soulmates are not always lovers they can also be best friends with alot of skin ship. 

and don't worry if you think they gonna end up together or something, they won't. joy already has a girlfriend (seulgi)so yeah.

third;

some of you must be like

'who the frick is even joy'

so she is the member of the girl group red velvet and for the information she ma queen and this is how she looks in this chapter:

ahh she damm good (p.s i am straight!)

lmao so this how she was looking at jungkook when she found out he shot tae.

she a true fucking hot and gorgeous beauty 🔥

fourth & lastly;

my loves please don't be a silent reader!

i really love y'all so please do comment!

it would really make my day, you can comment any thing!

i won't mind!

soyathankyouforhearingmydumbrantnowimagonnayeetoutthanksbye!

     

     

     

 


	10. ~9~

**_Surprise update for y'all i purple you uwu_ **

**_*_ **

"How are you doing Tae?" Joy asked as they were on a couch Taehyung's arms around her.

"I don't know....just hanging on...." Taehyung sighed.

"I am sorry...he really did love you with all his heart." Joy stated as she murmured in Taehyung's neck.

"I know..." Taehyung sniffed.

"I miss Wookie and Stupid Sukkie pulling my hair and taking me away from you..." Joy confessed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Taehyung chuckled rubbing Joy's back.

"You should go visit them soon." Joy said pulling away, looking at Taehyung.

"I will soon, but before that I want to find out who did this to them" Taehyung spoke wiping Joy's brimmed tears.

Joy nodded, both their heads turned as they saw the rest of BTS, Red Velvet and TXT enter the room. They just had breakfast and were now gonna have a meeting.

Joy moved away from Taehyung and sat beside him, Seulgi coming and sitting beside Joy, pecking her cheek on the way. The room was vast with vacant seats and couches to fit about ten mafia group with about hundred members.

The rest of the members of TXT, BTS and Red Velvet jumbled up and sat as close possible to eachother.

"So, let's start of by Velvet's recent visit to London." Namjun spoke, clasping his hands.

"By far London is still the same, these new groups just think it's cool to tell the world about mafias." Irene scoffed.

"Is it 'Boy Story' again?" Soobin, Leader of TXT asked.

Joy nodded with a little 'yes'.

Boy Story was another mafia group, they recently became mafias in London. They were pretty young about age limit from eighteen to twenty. They had caused a lot of attention from the public. And this time were almost arrested.

Red Velvet departed to London in time, and did some blackmailing for the handful of officers and let the boys free.

"I am thinking of shifting them to Korea at least in Ilsan." Jin suggested.

The members nodded, the meeting went on about different topics, such as the underage practice of drugs done by illiterate mafias. They also talked about Christmas and New Year party. December was in about one and a half month, and well it was the most precious month for the mafias. In December all the mafias were full on vacation and party mood.

December is the month were most of the important mafias were born; Such as Jin, Soobin, Minho, Moonbyul, Sana and most importantly on 30th the leader of Seventeen Jousha and Taehyung were born. Being born one day before Christmas these boys every year decides to have the biggest party of the year starting from 30th till the 1st of January.

Truth-dares, Sex, Drugs, Sex, Dancing, Sex, Music, Sex, Make outs, Sex, 7 minutes in heaven, Sex, Food, Sex, Karaoke, Sex, Games, Sex, Ramp walks, Sex, Cooking, Sex, Hook-ups, Sex, Sex, Sex and Sex.

That's what happens in a mafia's typical Winter party.

Every members and team of every Korea mafia's group are invited, for this get together.

So yeah practically, it's 'The' party for the mafias.

The meeting soon ended and the Red Velvet along with TXT decided to stay over. They categorical wanted to have a movie marathon later the night. Taehyung and Joy, snuggled up together along with Selugi to prep up for the long night.

As night arrived, the members along with bunch of people from their team, contented in the vast home theater, watching the movie _'It'._  Every once in a while as the maquillage clown appeared, a handful of pop corn fell on Taehyung from both sides as Jimin and Joy got scared. They both at one point clutched Taehyung's arm that he literally felt their nails dig through his attire.

He thanked god as the movie ended and oh did he expect, the next movie was ' _Titanic'_. The one movie which Taehyung and Ji Wook watched on their first date and yet here he is memories flowing through his veins, overwhelm with sentiments....

_"...Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise." Ji Wook and Jack spoke in unison. Both holding their 'Rose's hands looking in each other's eyes._

_"I Promise." Rose and Taehyung assured, whispering softly._

_"Never let go...." Ji Wook held Taehyung's face in his palms, both the males' voice echoing in the empty home theatre._

_"I'll never let go of you, I'll never let go of you...Wookie." Taehyung muted the screen and delicately devoted his lips on Ji Wook's sealing the promise...._

And did he? Did he live up to his promise?  _No_. He didn't, he let go, he let go of his Jack, just like the ruthless Rose. Both had a chance to save their ones. Rose could have found another raft and saved Jack. While Taehyung he had a dozens of options, he could have forced Ji Wook to take him along, he could have stopped him... _he could have saved him_. But did he? No he didn't. He killed him? And now the fucking grieve is killing him.

He excused him self and rushed out of the large room, grabbing the biggest bottle of Wine he found, uncorking it with his sharp ring and gulping the alcohol.

Just as he took a turn in the hallway, he tripped over something. Spilling some of the pungent red colour on the white flooring. He cursed clutching his knee and the glass container in his hand. He rolled on the floor to find....Jungkook siting on the floor.

Just great, as much as both wanted to get away from each other for the current moment.... _they didn't._

Why?

Cause they both were in the same exact condition, just like reflection of each other.

Bloodshot Eyes, Tear Stained Cheeks, Flushed Face, Bitten Lips, Disheveled Hair And Broken Hearts.

They looked at each other and sighed. Taehyung got up straight and sat beside Jungkook making the younger flinch when their shoulders touched.

Both taking sips of the expensive red wine, in unison.

After a while, Jungkook felt a thud on his shoulder he turned to see see a dozed off Taehyung with drool leaving his lips. Jungkook rolled his eyes and got up with his now empty bottle. The sudden moment made Taehyung to fall hard on the ground, but the older just snored, continuing his heavy slumber.

Jungkook as heartless as every left the older on the cold floor, he walked over to the elevator getting in. As the door was about to shut a foot stopped it, and entered Chris and Aliee.

"Hi Jungkook." Aliee beamed as her usual.

Jungkook just nodded head resting against the cool metal of the elevator.

"At least show some respect to your elders slut!" Chris yelled making Jungkook roll his eyes and press the button where his floor was.

"Let him be Chris." Aliee pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Let him be!? After all that he has done!?" Chris moved forward,chest puffed up blocking Jungkook.

"Chris!" Aliee shouted pressing her hand on his chest.

Jungkook looked up at the taller man eyes drowsy.

"Wait and watch slut" Chris spoke with dominance, Jungkook shoved the elder and walked out of the elevator as the door opened. He clumsily opened his room, grabbed another bottle of wine from the racks, and flavoured it until he went unconscious.     

     

     

     

 


	11. ~10~

**Sensitive Content Ahead**

**Based On A True Incident**

**Read Note**

*

Taehyung set out a map of the city in front of him, he found out something. He might not be too sure but...he found out one of the rival mafia's group hideout. One thing was sure, that it was the same group, which killed his lover and his team members.

He called out few of his team members and explained them the plan. They were going to attack at night, two members set for distracting the guards, two for lookouts and two with Taehyung to find out evidences inside the hideout. He was sure the plan would work out, as just beside the hideout was a famous market that had random street dances along with karaoke concerts. It was sure going to be too noisy for anyone to notice gunshots.

Taehyung thought it would be better not to tell any of the group leaders until he had the pure evidence.

*

Jungkook reached home at midnight. Today was a busy day for him. He had two sessions that lasted more than two hours each. In total four hours of sucking dicks and being forced to moan. He just wished he could leave it all behind, but he can't. It has become a part of him.

His childhood was very vague, he was told that his mother was killed. He remembered living with his father and his brother. His father was the leader of a mafia team, later when their team went under a lot of debt...Jungkook was sold off in a prostitution house. He does not know if his brother or his father is alive. Being used up countless times here he is a club dancer and the most wanted bunny to get laid with. 

He took out phone and entered the elevator. His eyes were too focused on the device, he didn't realize that he wasn't alone. Someone was behind him. Someone who had their eyes on the boy from a long time.

Jungkook felt something...it made him jump. He gulped and continued tapped on the screen. It slowly started tracing Jungkook's back sending chills down his spine. It then rested on Jungkook's ass.

Jungkook paused.

It softly grasped it...and Jungkook's whole world fell.

His heartbeat increased...he felt scared.

It slowly massaged it and Jungkook heard moans.

He dared to look up to see a blurred image of his harasser in the mirror.

The door opened with a sound, it squeezed Jungkook one last time and whispered in his ear.

"I'll see you around bunny."

And like that, the harasser left, leaving Jungkook broken.  

*****

**Short Chapter, i know i am sorry but i needed for people to understand about the topic sexual harassment.**

**The content in this chapter is based on a true incident. Many think sexual harassment is better than getting rape...trust me it's not. some give up and commit suicide some don't that doesn't mean it's any better. it kills them from the inside they might act happy but it's still there in them it's imprinted on them. they can't forget about it, every second of their life it haunts them. someone close to them touching or hugging them makes them scared afraid that it's back the harasser is back.**

**i know being experienced it's difficult, everyone will tell you to speak up tell someone tell your parents. they think it's easy, it's not. it seriously not. how much ever you gain up confidence and try telling someone it just doesn't happen. it hurts. but it's can't happen.**

**so i just wanna say please don't say it will be better to speak up, it will only make people label them as 'oh the harassed girl, act kind to her...'. and if you are reading this and have been part of it, then darling i am proud of you.**

**i am proud of you to not give up to live on.**

**i am proud of you if you spoke up told your parent and made the person suffer like we all did.**

**and i am proud of you even if you didn't tell anyone.**

**cause i know how it feels.**

**if you are one of them, if you feel like talking about it then please my inbox is always open.**

**thank you.**

     

     

     

 


	12. ~11~

**Sensitive Content Ahead**

**Parts Based On True Incident**

*****

Taehyung woke up early that morning. He and the whole team was planning everything for the evening's attack. They hid extra bullets in their pockets and mini draggers in their boots. Typical.

Soon evening arrived and Taehyung handed over Bluetooth headsets to his little team. They all sat in one of the black vans and headed out for their destination. Just on the outskirts of Seoul near Ilsan was the secret hideout. It was about a twenty-five minutes ride, they arrived quickly at the location and stood in front of the wooden door of the hideout. Around them were locals exploring street foods and cheap items. In a distance was a street karaoke, where loud random K-pop songs were playing for people to come to sing and dance. Taehyung smirked within himself, everything he thought was perfect. They would just go in search for evidence and files, steal it and come back without anyone noticing it.

One of the team members Kang-Dae broke the door down the music overblocking the sound of the break, and they entered the large hideout.

Taehyung frowned looking at the surrounding. There was nothing there. It was dark but there was nothing. Just dust and cobwebs covering the large room.

"What the fuck..." Taehyung whispered, he moved around the room to see just emptiness.

The whole team searched for about ten minutes and left. They arrived home just before dinner, which Taehyung refused to eat. Taehyung pushed passed everyone and locked himself in his room.

"Fuck!" He grabbed a fistful of hair and growled. Everything. Everything was perfect, the timing, the day, the team, the plan. Everything. But yet it failed.

He would want to cry but he wasn't able to. He was sure it was the right location, but there was nothing there.

Did they move out?

Did they know that we were coming?

He sighed, twisted and turned the whole night, unable to sleep.

*

Jeongguk was late.

He was late again, he arrived home late because of the late-night sessions. Again.

He hadn't eaten yet, he never has his dinner because he just loses his appetite of eating after swallowing all the disgusting semen of men years older than him.

He entered the corridor to see the door of the elevator closing, he could have shouted but he can't, he ran just in time and stopped the door with his boot. People in the elevator rolled their eyes when they saw Jeongguk. Jeongguk just adjusted his jacket and pressed the button eleven. The door closed and Jeongguk rested his head against one of the walls. He saw people leave on the third floor then the fifth floor. The elevator now just consisted of Jeongguk and one other person.

"Hello Bunny~" That voice.

Jeongguk's head whipped back but his sight was covered.

"Uh-huh, not so early bunny, you have to wait to see your new master." The man whispered near Jeongguk's ear.

Jeongguk grimaced as he felt the man's hand travel again, again down his back. Resting again on his ass, massaging it.

No, he can't let this man get his way.

Jeongguk tried pulling away and grunted as in return he was banged against the wall.

"No bunny, don't even try, you are now my fucking thing to play."

Jeongguk felt the man's clothed member rubbing against his, tears started forming in his eyes.

_ Don't... _

Jeongguk mouthed, that of course went unnoticed by the harasser.

Ting~

The silver door opened, and Jeongguk's body was pushed out.

"You are just a thing, bunny." The man said.

Before Jeongguk could see the man's face the doors closed. Jeongguk started crying, tears staining the corridor's carpet.

He needed to tell someone. Jimin.

He rushed to the only one he trusts. He rushed past people in the corridor and knocked on Jimin and Yoongi's shared room.

He heard rustling inside and a few seconds later the door opened. Jimin smiled as he saw Jeongguk, he pulled the man in a hug.

"Jeonggukie! I was just about to meet you!"

Jimin beamed, pulling Jeongguk at arm's length.

Jeongguk signed quickly asking Jimin why.

"Oh me and Yoongi were about to leave, we are going to Denver. Just some things to sort out." Jimin said dusting his ironed shirt.

Jeongguk signed once again, hands shaking now.

_ When are you coming back? _

"Ah, Just on Tae's and Jousha's birthday. You know won't miss that party." Jimin winked, not noticing the pain in Jeongguk's expressions and the dried tear stains.

"Anyways i gotta pack now, so i will see you in a couple-a-days." Jimin held Jeongguk's face and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Remember i am just a message away Jeongguk."

Jeongguk nodded and Jimin closed the door with a last smile.

Little did Jimin know, Jeongguk needed him. Needed him now. Jeongguk wanted to barge in and explain Jimin everything but he didn't, instead he just went back to his room and slept.

*

The next evening, Jeongguk decided not to take the elevator. Though he had to walk up about eleven floors, he just didn't want to meet the man. He reached the second floor and was suddenly choked from behind.

"Ha bunny! So you think just because you won't take the elevator you won't see your master!?" The man pitch echoed the empty corridor.

"And you fucking think i won't see you running off to your stupid friend last night to tell about me!? Oh well played bunny. But you can't get away from me."

Jeongguk stepped hard on the man's leg, earning a grunt from him. Jeongguk with all his force pushed the man down, he saw stairs on his left and started to run down.

"Not, so soon bunny." The man pulled Jeongguk's leg making him trip and fall down the stairs. Jeongguk's body rolled down and his jaw landed on the last stair. He bit his lip as tears again came out of his eyes. Jeongguk saw blood from the corner of his eye, as the man approached him.

"Fucking hell bunny! You are too stubborn, guess i have to be mean to my little one now."

The man kicked Jeongguk in his stomach, making Jeongguk curl up protecting himself.

The next thing Jeongguk felt was a sharp point inserted in his neck, the fluid immediately travelling through his body. Within seconds he vision started to blur.

Kit Kat.

Was all Jeongguk thought, he could taste the bitterness. The man leaned down, close enough for Jeongguk to see his face, but he couldn't see it.

Last thing Jeongguk noticed was the man's thin black hair and a gold necklace before the drug took over his consciousness.

Till next morning, Jeongguk was left alone on the stairs. The blood from his jaw were dried and his lips were blue. He winced all day long due to pain from the fall, but he was grateful that he didn't break any of his bones.

He remembered the taste of the fluid that was inserted in him, Kit Kat. A rare drug in Seoul, tastes bitter and unpleasant, makes a person drowsy, aroused, nauseous and makes a person addicted to it in the second dose-

Jeongguk's eyes widen as remembered, that a few years ago when he had Kit Kat, and got addicted to it for three months. He has seen many cases where he saw people dying in front of him because of taking in Kit Kat. He can't let the man give him another dose.

*

The evening arrived and Jeongguk was afraid, he knew that if he ran away or tried telling anyone, he might get dosed again. Jimin could have helped him, but Jeongguk didn't want to push his only loyal one in it. He could suffer on his own, what's the worse the man could do? Jeongguk just hoped he would leave him alone.

Tears, again.

Tears, again started to form in his eyes as he entered the elevator. Ready to encounter the unknown man's harassment. Jeongguk looked up and saw the man alone, waiting for him.

Jeongguk blinked twice as he finally saw the man staring in his eyes, without hiding his face. The man had thin black hair as Jeongguk remembers with many white hair rising from the roots, almost unshaved beard, long nose and a gold necklace hanging from his neck.

Fase. Fase was his name, That's all Jeongguk knew. He knew he was part of some group but which? He just couldn't remember,

"Oh Bunny! You are crying!?" Fase exclaimed, pulling Jeongguk in before the door closed.

Fase held Jeongguk's face in his rough hands and wiped his tears. Jeongguk turned away as he felt disgusted for the person to act innocent.

"Was I too rough on you yesterday? Hmm? I think i should make it up to my bunny."

Fase said as he pressed the 'Stop' button of the elevator, making Jeongguk stuck inside the tiny four walls with his harasser.

_ Don't... _

Jeongguk mouthed, eyes shut. Fase noticed the soundless protest and laughed.

"What bunny can't speak?Well your protest is on no use, i am just making you feel good, bunny."

Jeongguk's face was grabbed forward as Face kissed him. Jeongguk immediately pushed him away, wiping his lips with his sleeve. Fase raised one of his eyebrows.

"You know what happened yesterday....now if you still want to misbehave, it's up to you."

Jeongguk saw Fase removed a syringe with clear liquid in it. His eyes widened, and he nodded sideways.

"That's what I thought."

Fase once again grabbed the boy and captured his lips, hands roaming around his personal areas. Ten minutes later Jeongguk was thrown out of the elevator on his floor, with bursted bleeding lips and tear-stained eyes.  

 


	13. ~12~

*Short chapter i know :P*

Jeongguk gave up, he was harassed for the next five days, and not even a single person noticed it. Today was Christmas, everything around him was decorated with shiny ornaments. Themed being red and green, Jeongguk himself wore a white shirt with a red blazer and black jeans. The party was held on the ground floor. It was crowded as soon as he entered. He was glad that he wasn’t the one performing tonight. They were foriegn men and women dancing on poles and on table tops. Jeongguk pushed past people and went towards the bar. As soon as he sat down, a girl exposing her cleavage slut dropped on top of the table he sat. Jeongguk looked away, not wanting to meet eyes with the desperate girl. The girl then crawled and sat on top of Jeongguk’s lap.

“Daddy, What would you like to have?” The girl played with Jeongguk’s collar, hand tracing down his chest.

Jeongguk looked at her with stern eyes. The girl pouted and bashed her fake lashes. Jeongguk wanted to order Liquor so he mouthed it, ignoring her slightly moving herself on him.

“Daddy wants liquor.” She hummed and told the bartender the order. She leaned forward and Jeongguk’s nostrils flared as the smell of strong perfume hit him.

She puffed as Jeongguk showed no reaction, she grabbed Jeongguk’s hand and put it on her breast. Jeongguk pulled it away, she whined.

“Is daddy angry? Let me make him happy.”

She said as she came closer to Jeongguk, her artificial stained lips hovered over his plush and glossy one. Jeongguk looked at her, he would have pushed her away or anyone in this case, but he didn’t. He was stressed and worked out by his daily life. Having sex annoys him yet goes back to it every time.

The girl finally pressed her lips onto Jeongguk’s. She slowly started kissing him, hand traveling to his soft hair and pulling him forward. Jeongguk didn’t feel aroused as she grinded on him, he didn’t feel aroused as she moaned, he didn’t feel aroused as how she started to unbutton his shirt.

He still hasn’t identified his orientation. He might be asexual-, bi-, grey- or even demi-. He and Jongsuk had a bond, which made him attracted to him. He was never attracted to a person by their facial appearance. For him sex, sex is his job. He doesn’t enjoy it, just does it for money. Or rather was forced to do it for a living. He and Jongsuk did have sex at times, and he did like it.They had sex, it only involved alot of bdsm, which did bring hell of a pain for him.Maybe just because it was Jongsuk his brain forced him to like it, otherwise he must have not. People tend to be confused with their orientation and want to find it out, but are busy with lives that they don’t get the time to experience it with everyone. As for Jeongguk he had sex with queers, gays, lesbisans, aromatics. He had threesomes, foursomes, masturbated infront of hundreds and orgys with more twelve people.Yet, he hasn’t identified himself.

What he had with Jongsuk makes him feel like a Demisexual or a Demiromantic. As for now, he doesn't think he will have any other feelings or sexaul attraction to someone. Jongsuk was the only one for him.

Jeongguk was getting bored with the girl just making out with him, he still hadn’t shown any reaction. He suddenly rutted his hips upwards earning a sudden gasp. She pulled apart looking at Jeongguk, he gave her a neutral look. She smiled finally getting some attention from the man, once again she started kissing him and grinding on him. Jeongguk knew how people like her worked. He was once like her, begging people to fuck him so he can earn five hundred bucks. It was easy for him as he at that time was just a sixteen year old with cute features. He sighed and kissed her back, he just wanted her to get her money for tonight. She since the beginning was trying to hit hard on him, so now he finally gave it to her. He grasped her hair, pulling her closer. He felt her smile against his lips, he rested his other hand on her hips guiding her to grind on him. A sudden jolt made Jeongguk and the girl both fall on the ground. Jeongguk looked up to find Chris.

The girl involuntarily moved closer to Jeongguk. Jeongguk got up, helping the girl up too.

“Do you know who he is?” Chris asked, looking at the girl.

The girl looked over to Jeongguk who just started at Chris. She nodded a no, shyly.

“He is a slut who has HIVs, now you better stay away from him.” Chris smirked seeing how the girl immediately moved away from Jeongguk.

“I am so-sorry...” She said and dashed away towards the washrooms.

Jeongguk just rolled his eyes, dusting himself. Chris came closer to him and whispered.

“You know, you would be a good fuck but i really don’t wish to get STDs from a person who had sex with about half the population of Korea.”

He pushed pass Jeongguk, laughing on the way.

Jeonggguk sat back on his chair, and gulped down the forgotten Liquor glass. He had about three more of them, and finally felt tipsy enough to stop. He wobbled through the dance floor, trying to get past the crowd. Music around him blasted and started to hurt his head. He then heard everyone around him say Merry Christmas, a bunch of people started jumping and pushing around which made him fall on the ground. Jeongguk covered himself as people started to walk and cross over him, he tried getting up but failed. Then he felt someone hover him and pulled him up. The room was too dim to identify who it was, but Jeongguk was greatful of whoever it was. The person started to drag Jeongguk who was about to suffocate outside the dance floor. And as Jeongguk feared, he the next second fainted on top of the person. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk  
> ~Smile Beautiful


End file.
